


Isolation Nation

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alas Babylon, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Army, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Post-Nuclear War, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Slice of Life, ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: War finally breaks out in a way that only those close to the War Room would expect. The lives of everyone changes in a day, and now they have to pick up the pieces and try to live again, fighting radiation scares, the knowledge that everything they know is now gone, and other hidden dangers...An Alas, Babylon! Inspired story
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 43





	1. The Bombs Drop

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me:  
> https://twitter.com/sassyhaillive  
> https://www.pillowfort.social/HailSam  
> https://sassyhail.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you need on Pillowfort or even an invite here, let me know I'll help you out :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here they come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this idea for a while but like, half asleep this morning I started thinking more on it so like. Happy. Birthday. :3

The moment the word came across the board, Boss immediately laid down his hat and resigned. Rather, he told them that he was going home, and if they cared enough about their families, they would do the same.

No one stopped him, or called him back, or demanded to strip him of his honors and dishonorably discharge him. They all knew the fate that was about to happen, and it would be ridiculous to follow any sort of protocol right now.

Boss headed to his truck, slammed the door extra hard-harder than necessary to close it even with the small dent in it-and pushed down the disgusting feeling in his chest that started to well up. Instead, he dialed his brother, knowing that he would be interrupting breakfast but figuring this was far more important than interrupting his young nephew's meal...

\--------------------

Said young skeleton was seated in his high chair, tiny little bony hands scrabbling at Cheerios. His eye lights were a light purple and today he wore a onesie with 'Dino Man!' printed on the front with little dinos marching around his legs. Red, Boss' brother, had a plate of his own food, some pancakes and bacon with grape jelly smeared on the pancakes. He was three months pregnant with their second and well, cravings sucked. He smiled at the little boy who squeaked at him. "Mamamama!" 

Red chuckled. "I see you, Minny, eat your breakfast."

A cheerio flew at his head amid small, toddler cackles. Red huffed. "Westminster! That's very rude, what did we say about eating your food?"

Westminster blinked, then babbled something as he held up a fistful of the cereal to Red. Red sighed, leaning in and kissing his tiny hand. "Eaaaat, baby bones, or you'll get cranky." Westminster, otherwise called Minny by everyone, cooed at him, then stuffed his hand in his own mouth, drooling around it as his feet kicked the high chair. Red chuckled, leaning back as he sipped the last of his coffee. 

The phone jingled, making him jump, and Minny gasped. "Eh! Eh! Unca!" he made grabby hands, the boy was smart enough to recognize the ring tone. Red snorted, reaching out and holding a little hand. 

"In a moment, Minny. Heya, Boss, what's up?" he answered, kissing the little hand to soothe the whining toddler. 

"RED. WHERE'S BLUE?"

"In bed, he had night shift this week. Only one carjacking!" Red chirped, chuckling. Blue worked for the local police force, but night shifts wore him out for some reason. "Why, what's up?"

"IT'S VERY VERY IMPORTANT, I THINK YOU NEED TO WAKE HIM UP." Red frowned, thumbing over the small hand as the other banged on the high chair, making some of the cereal fly around the kitchen as the toddler squealed.

"...um...okay, I guess. Hang on. C'mere, Minny," he cooed. It was a little difficult to undo the high chair with one hand, so he propped the phone on the table out of reach of the tot. He hefted him on his hip, still small but more hefty now that he was getting older. Westminster plopped his head on Red's shoulder, whining as he tried to touch the phone, wanting to 'talk' too. Red chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Okay, we're on our way up. Is it bad?"

"YES."

Oh. Boy. That did not bode well. Oh shit, did he get let go? Did he get injured??? No, he sounded okay...well, there was no forcing Boss into talking, as he'd learned just by living with the guy, so off they went up the stairs to the main bedroom. Blue was just as he had left him not too long ago, face down in a pillow, snoring, a white tank top on and boxers under the blanket. Minny gasped. "Daddy," he 'whispered', clapping and pointing. Red chuckled, hefting them onto the bed and snuggling Minny between the two of them.

"Mmhmm, sleepy Daddy. We gotta wake him up." 

Minny made a 'shhh' sound, even as Red gently shook Blue awake. Blue grumbled, peeking an eye open, melting when the toddler leaned in and gave a wet smooch to Blue's cheek. Blue hummed sleepily, shifting to wrap his arm around the both of them with a sigh. "HMMM? WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"It's about 9, dear. Boss needs us up." 

Blue mumbled, sleepily yawning as he sat up, letting Minny roll into his lap and squeak at him. "Dadadady!" Blue smiled, then looked at Red.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Red shrugged, putting the phone on loudspeaker. "Alright, he's up, what's going on?"

"THEY'VE CALLED AN ACTION TO ARMS. WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, WE DON'T KNOW WHEN, THEY'LL BE LETTING LOOSE NUCLEAR WARHEADS. I'M BANKING ON SOONER THAN LATER, TO SURPRISE US."

An Action to Arms was a code for the nuclear war the country had been preparing for since Russia. People had been scarred from that, enough so that it sparked people building shelters in their backyards. Boss had cajoled them, once they had purchased their home, into building a shelter. All he could say at the time was that it was just worry, nothing more.

Of course, Red saw through him, as one does when one has lived and taken care of another person for nearly all their lives.

Their shelter was built into the ground, and furnished up pretty good. Worst comes to worse, they could hide out for a good two months in an emergency. They had just started recently piling it with baby food, but thankfully Minny was getting to the point he could eat a few solids.

Red sucked in a breath. “So. What. I mean what are we going to do?”

“THE SHELTER, OF COURSE. GET WHOEVER YOU CAN IF NECESSARY, AND I’LL SWING BY AND GRAB STRETCH.”

Normally, when Boss spoke of Blue’s brother, it was with an irritation and a blush. Red and Blue would snicker and make quiet bets over when they would get together. It hadn’t happened, yet, and Boss’ joining of the military had wound things to a crawl. However, whenever he was in town, Stretch would be one of the first to visit him or to be visited by him.

(It was cute, it was sweet, Red could only feel happy for his brother.)

Except now there was no laughter nor tempered denial. There was only planning, careful planning and soft talking, and a little bit of Minny eagerly squeaking into the phone.

The plan was set. They just hoped they’d survive it…

———————————

Horror slowly lugged the watering can along his side, Cujo dipping in and out between his legs. He fussed at the dog, grunting as he tilted the can onto the small bump of ground. Today was a nice day, but the weight of their infant inside him, and the fake contractions, sure weren’t helping matters.

Sugar, Veg, and Crop himself had tried to get Horror to lay down and relax, but there was nothing to it. He couldn’t stand sitting around right now, albeit he wasn’t sure why. He just…couldn’t, he couldn’t sit still, but moving hurt. It sucked. He was totally never having another baby, ever. Crop would have to like, beg him, on his knees-okay he should stop thinking about that.

(Getting turned on easily was also part and parcel of this last month, dammit…)

Horror slowly pulled the watering can to the pump, grunting as he started moving the lever up and down. Cujo laid down on his back, tail wagging as he panted up at him. Horror snickered, adjusting his straw hat. “Silly pup,” he muttered.

Horror had a large open crack in his skull, but it no longer hurt after years of living with it. It had numbed over time, no healing could help it, and while he had memory issues, thankfully it didn’t seem to be too bad. He still had to write down things like what he ate that day, and perhaps marking off chores, but other than that his retaining memory was building itself back to normal.

Veg, his own personal doctor and Crop’s brother, was very pleased with how things were going. Both baby wise and his head. Sadly, his right eye would never recover, but he’d also gotten used to having just one plane of vision.

He sighed, wiping away sweat on his forehead, the radio in the window of their home playing a simple tune that was interrupted by a news broadcast. He rolled his eyes, gently nudging Cujo. “They can’t stop fightin’, can they?” he muttered, tuning out after a bit.

Let’s see…he did the strawberries…Cujo was fed and watered…you know what, he WAS going to take a break, fuck it. His husband said it was fine, so he was. 

Horror replaced the Squirtle watering can to the side, shuffling his way back inside their home and letting Cujo decide to come in or not. He slowly lowered himself into his chair, his legs spreading out as he kicked off his shoes and knocking the footrest up with a sigh, a hand resting across his stomach as the baby now realized he wasn’t moving around. “Hey now, hey now,” he mumbled, chuckling at a small kick. 

This was the life, it truly was.

He didn’t know when he drifted off, but when he woke back up, their world had changed disastrously so.

——————————

Minny’s nap came at the perfect time. Red sequestered the tot into the pack and play in the shelter, making sure he wouldn’t cover up his face in his sleep or that he was too cold or too hot. 

The shelter was…pretty big, considering everything. There was a door, then a short hall, then another giant door to keep them safe. In the first room it was a kind of ‘barracks’ in a way. They had paid some people to move in some beds, a King size bed into a side room for the two of them, a radio and TV set up at the end, and a semi nursery was set up as well (they tried to make it homely, after all, they would have to live here should anything happen). The storage was to the side, then the kitchen, and a small bathroom.

Minny liked it, albeit he seemed confused on why he was napping here today, but Red eased him off to sleep with a small bedtime story. He and Blue were taking things from the house and quickly bringing them down into the shelter, baby books that Red couldn’t part with, clothes, more food, chairs and some of Minny’s toys…

While Red was checking the living room for anything they had missed, there was a knock at the door. Red paused, hesitating for a second before hurrying over and opening it quickly. “Who-Dream!”

Dream and Nightmare were twins that weren’t too much younger than Blue and Red. Dream was very kind, scarily so, while Nightmare could be…rough around the edges. They had met when Red and Blue moved in, Dream carting over a large cake with a grin while Nightmare just hovered in the background. Not too long ago, they had met Cross, who seemed a bit shy at neighborhood parties, keen to keep close to Dream or Night rather than talk to the others.

Red found him charming in a way, almost like his own brother when in a new environment.

Red and Blue had tried to find all the phone numbers and the like to alert their friends and family. Blue and Red’s fathers were scientists so they were safe, according to Boss. He couldn’t tell them anything, and their texts went unanswered, but they were read so they didn’t fret. The only couple they knew that didn’t have a plan in place, or a shelter, was Dream and his two. They lived in an HOA house, which weirdly didn’t apply to Red and Blue’s house, but the people over the HOA were very…denial crazy.

Dream had seemed concerned about having a shelter, but Red and Blue always assured them that they were welcome to join them if-if-anything ever happened.

(Nightmare had actually helped stock up the shelter a few times, but along with them, he believed the hype was just a little much. If anything, he claimed, ‘we could at least hang out or have sex without worrying about all the screaming.’ Accompanied by an eye ridge wriggle, it had sent Red into a giggle fit, while Blue admonished Night about saying the word sex around the then infant Minny, who was asleep.)

They had quickly texted what they could to them, saying Boss said it was inevitable and that they really needed to come over.

Dream was in a kind of cute outfit, like a date outfit, and Red felt guilty interrupting it. He had on a simple white shirt with nicely pressed jeans and black shiny shoes. Cross had his usual white jacket on and a criss crossed belt, while Nightmare had a beanie and hoodie that matched his slightly sticky inky bones.

Dream’s fingers fiddled with his hands, looking nervous. “We um, we got your message! It’s. Bad, huh?” One of Nightmare’s tentacles wrapped around the both of them, although he seemed less nervous than his brother. Red sighed, nodding as he opened the door, waving them inside quickly.

“Yea, lemme tell you about it…”

——————————————

Horror flinched awake from a hand shaking his shoulder. He snorted, swatting back with wide eyes before realizing it was Crop. “Hey, hey, yeah,” Horror mumbled, yawning. “Hey love…”

Crop looked very, very concerned, although Horror wasn’t sure why. A nap at the start of the day was pretty usual for him lately. “Darlin’, we gotta go get. Things are gettin’ bad accordin’ to tha news.”

What? Horror blinked, his eye focusing for a moment. The radio in the background was still on, but now he could hear what was going on…

“The military has advised all citizens to quickly find a shelter,” the announcer breathlessly said, as if in awe of the very thing he was reporting on. “Personal shelters, public shelters, whatever you can find. We are in imminent danger, leave behind anything not pertinent to your own safety. We will keep all lines open and the military will keep us updated on when things are safe to leave.”

“What.” Horror whispered, shaking the sleep from his head as Crop helped him out of the chair slowly, a hand on his lower back.

“I know, I know,” he mumbled. “Sugah and I are gettin’ the animals in, Cujo’s locked up in there, and Veg is headin’ here now.” 

Their shelter was actually something built way back in Crop’s great grandfather’s day. He canned vegetables and fruits and stashed them down there, mostly to keep or age over time. Suddenly transforming it from a storage center to its true use was tough, but they were getting it done.

Horror paused, getting his breath back from where the baby kicked him in his spine. “I-I can help, I can, what should I-”

“No,” Crop murmured, kissing him softly. “No, you and our baby need ta stay safe. Get ya on down there and settled, an’ then we just. We wait. Okay?”

Horror let out a shaky sigh. He hated all this treating him like glass thing everyone seemed keen on doing, but he was very close to giving birth, so he forgave them. For now. “Okay. Okay. You come in, soon as everyone’s safe.”

Crop nodded quickly, lacing their hands together. “I will, love, I will, I swear.” He smiled. “Someone’s gotta teach baby bones the fun of ranchin’~”

Horror snorted, a little bit of the nervousness edging away as Crop led him down the path to the ‘secret’ shelter. “No way, gardening’s the way to go, baby.” He gently rubbed his belly, smiling as he leaned on Crop.

Inside the shelter was their cows, goat, old tottering sheep and the flock of chicken. They were corralled as best they could inside a small room, albeit none of them seemed too bothered. Cujo, on the other hand, had dived into the corner away from Henrietta and her crew, although he seemed content in getting belly scritches from Sugar. Horror relaxed a little at seeing his brother. “Sugar.”

“BROTHER!” Sugar squeaked. “THIS IS. INTERESTING, ISN’T IT?”

“Guess ya could say that,” he mumbled, shifting and shuffling after Crop who let him sink into a soft chair. Sugar leaned against it with a smile.

“NYEH, I’VE HEARD THEY DID THIS ONCE, AND IT TURNED OUT TO BE A FALSE ALARM…SO…MAYBE…IT WON’T BE SO BAD!”

Horror flinched as he felt something squeeze against his hip, letting out a sigh as it stopped, nodding at Crop to go and get Veg. “Yeah bro, just gotta stay positive.” Sugar nodded, smiling brightly at him.

Yeah. Just. Stay positive…and maybe take another nap and wake up to the world making sense again.

————————————————

Boss had sent them a time to shut the shelter doors, but Red had responded, a little angrily, that he wouldn’t until both him and Blue’s brother were there. Of course, Boss just said ‘WE WILL’ but made no other promises. The time was approaching quickly, and they had locked up the home tightly, but no sign of Boss or Stretch. Neither of them had answered when they called or texted, and while Blue was quickly falling into ‘worrywart’ territory, Red could feel anger bubbling up.

Not that it was fair to them, it was mostly hormones mixed with worry, but still! They could! Answer! Or he assumed they could until Dream tried to call for them, and his phone started beeping like it was busy.

Dream frowned from where he sat on one bed, shaking his head. “No service…that’s…that’s really weird. Right?” He looked over at Night who nodded, Minny standing on his lap and waving his arms.

“Really weird. C’mon, jitterbug, down you get,” he hefted Minny down, who started toddling around with a squeal. Cross stood near the wall, his foot tapping his heel in a rhythm, leaning down when Minny came by to let him climb up into his arms.

“Too many people calling in?”

Cross was a soft spoken person, hard to hear unless you were really listening. Dream shrugged as Red shook his head. “I dunno. They just. They better hurry.”

A good hour passed. The TV continued to play, along with the radio. More reports of an incoming attack. Stress squirming into Red’s soul, making him sick with nerves. Blue cooked them all a nice small lunch of chicken alfredo, to which Minny was enthralled with. Always loved the noodles.

Then…then the TV flickered…and an emergency broadcast appeared. A man looking frayed and wary appeared, reading off a list. “And the bombs have been sent, one has landed in California…another is aimed for Oregon…if you are not in a shelter, please, make your way to one now or else you will be counted among the deceased.”

Red’s fingers flexed and he started to scratch at his arm, quickly pulling away to take a bite of food. Dream and Cross watched the TV, eye lights flicking from it to the couple and back. Nightmare played with Westminster, letting him pull a tentacle this way and that and laughing loudly.

A wind blew hard enough that it rattled the doorway, and they all turned, watching it. Red felt his soul stuttering, his hand squeezing Blue’s hand tightly. Sirens started to screech loudly…and then…

 _Boom_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	2. Exposition, Explosion, Same Diff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror's in labor, and things explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.identifont.com/find?font=champollion&q=Go
> 
> The font is so much a Horror OC child

The shelter door slammed against the wall, almost flinging back closed were it not for the two skeletons shooting through it. One of them wheezed against the wall, not used to suddenly sprinting, while the other thrust the door shut, locking it up tight as the sirens increased in sound. Red made a choked noise, darting to the other and hugging him tightly.

“Boss! You idiot you were almost late!”

Boss sighed, reaching down and patting his smaller brother’s head with a serious expression. “I KNOW. I’M SORRY.BUT WE MADE IT.”

“Barely,” Stretch wheezed out, patting his own chest and coughing. Hey, he wasn’t a runner, give him some credit here! Blue hugged onto him as well, and Stretch gave him a squeeze, chuckling as Westminster made a beeline for them, head bobbing between him and Boss. He loved his uncles, and it was cute how confused he was on which one to go to first.

Blue swept him up, letting Minny curl a hand into Stretch’s hoodie. “SO IT’S HAPPENING?”

“NOT-”

Yet, is what Boss would have said, were it not for the sudden earthquake rattling through the shelter. It nearly brought the ones standing to the ground, but Boss held Red up tightly. Minny wailed at the sudden scary thing, crying as he hid into Blue’s scarf. The earthquake settled in an instant, but something blew sharply against their door, and Boss pushed himself and Red away towards the beds. Red stumbled a bit, but easily leaned on Blue and let Minny cuddle up as he sniffled.

Dream watched the door with wide eyes, Nightmare held onto Cross with a tentacle as he had started to stumble as well. There was a loud blaring on Dream’s phone and he jerked, dropping it and letting it clatter to the concrete floor, cursing softly as he leaned down to grab it.

The lights flickered, but the generator caught it, whirring to life as they watched in stiff silence, the only sound was Minny sniffling into Red’s neck and whining. Red let out a nervous breath. “Well. Well. Um. Let’s...finish eating?”

Boss stared at the ceiling for a moment, then nodded slowly. “YES. FOOD WOULD BE GOOD.” He and Stretch met eyes, and then looked away after a second, following the others towards the ‘kitchen’.  
\---------------------------------

Horror had no clue how he fell asleep. He chalked it up to the fact that he was warm and cozy, one of the flock having hopped up onto his arm and one in his lap, both of them tucking their clucking heads into their wings as they dozed. One of his hands was on the chicken in his lap, the other braced against his side.

When he woke up, he tensed up his legs, heels pressed into the footrest of the chair for a moment before he eased up, sighing. Ouch. What was that? Didn’t matter, what did matter was they now had more visitors than earlier.

Alphys held a small robot she had been working on, it seemed, and when his eye lights caught her, she waved. “H-Howdy there, H-Horror. How’s Junior?”

Horror grunted, slowly pushing on the footrest to sit him up, ignoring the mumbling of the chicken beside him, irritated with the movement. “Told ya’ll to stop callin’ him that,” he sighed, rubbing his belly. They all called the baby ‘Junior’ which made Crop look pleased but the farther in his pregnancy he got, the more annoyed he got with the name for some reason. “Um, good, squished, heh.”

Alphys bobbed her head. The yellow dinosaur monster wore overalls with a skirt at the end, and a sunhat as usual. “I-I understand, last of the whelpin’ means they’re outta room.”

That was another thing, them associating him with a pregnant animal. A little annoying to be sure, much more so when Undyne did it. She was boisterous, he could hear her from the middle of the shelter’s room loudly discussing something with Veg. But he held it in stride, if only so he didn’t hurt feelings by yelling.

(Although, and this was a tremendous secret that he even threatened to skin Undyne if she told anyone, he did burst into tears the first time Crop called him ‘li’l Mama’. He was touched though, not insulted, but it didn’t help matters at the time.)

Instead he sat up, gently running his hands over...was it Clarice? Yeah it was, Clarice’s feathers slowly, smiling at the soft ‘bawk baaawk’ of the chicken’s ‘snoring’. Cute. “Yeah. We uh, got their stuff all set up, heh.”

Alphys smiled. “Undyne brought in th’ crib, um, just in case. An’ other things.”

Oh. Right. That. Yeah...right. He nodded, not sure what to say, flinching at a sharp pain in his side that faded in a second. “Yeah…”

They didn’t say anything for a moment, although the chicken on his armrest flapped her wings and hopped away snootily, as if insulted he dared to move while she was there. Heh, Crop’s chickens sure had some personality. He sighed, gently setting Clarice down by nudging her away and letting her settle near his chair. “Here, help me up, I’m tired of sittin’.” 

Alphys set her robot down-she was so smart, making neat inventions all the time-and headed over to him, letting him clutch at her shoulder and helping him up out of the chair. With that, they set to walking to the doorway, watching the antics.

Crop was as he usually was, but Veg and Undyne were busy fortifying the door by throwing things at it?? Sugar sat with Cujo still, albeit the dog was in his lap and wagging his tail, looking asleep as well. He perked up, seeing his brother. “HORROR! HOW DO YOU FEEL?”

Horror shrugged, letting Alphys help lead him across to lean against the wall near Sugar. “Fine, I guess. Worried. Hear anythin’?”

Sugar frowned, looking over at the radio that now just had static on. “THERE WAS SOMETHING, BUT NOW IT JUST MAKES THE LOUD NOISE.” Horror nodded. Weird.

Before he could say anything, Undyne paused, her long red hair stuck to her face by sweat. “Ya’ll hear that?” They got quiet, standing still. Alphys reached over and flicked off the radio, not that it was any use to begin with. In the distance, something loud and sharp pierced the air.

Sirens. The ones used normally for storms. Yet, last Horror knew, it was a bright sunny day just a moment ago.

He didn’t know he was holding his breath until Undyne cursed, tugging a large plank up and slamming it into place. “Let’s go deeper in, to the back, wait fer ‘em to stop.”

Veg nodded nervously and Crop turned to look at Horror with a concerned look, heading over quickly. “C’mon love, let’s get ya an’ Junior settled.”

Horror shot him a look as Alphys let out a nervous laugh, but let him take his arm as they started leading all the animals to the back of the shelter and away from the door.

Something painful gripped him around his stomach and he had to stop to hiss, holding onto Crop’s sleeve tightly. Crop frowned. “What-”

_Boom._

The ground shook beneath them, sending them all sprawling. Undyne caught herself on a table, digging into her side as she reached out to catch Alphys whose glasses were thrown across the room. Sugar didn’t even sway, he was pretty steady on his feet as it was, but Veg was sent wheeling before catching himself on the wall dizzily.

Crop and Horror nearly fell but caught each other, waiting for the tremor to pass. Crop let out a breath, looking up at the ceiling. “...least that’s over-”

“It’s here.”

Crop frowned, looking down at Horror who had his shirt in a death grip. “Well, yeah, we just had the earth kinda rattle us up, heh-”

“Not,” Horror grit out, “The bombs. The baby.”

“Ah, yeah, the baby,” Crop nodded, as Veg sputtered.

“THE BABY?!”

Horror grunted, sliding to his knees as Crop tried to catch him. “Yeah. The baby. Now.”

“NOW?!” Undyne repeated and Horror hissed.

“Stop fucking repeatin’ me and help me out here!”

\-----------------------------------------

Westminster was glued to Red and Blue’s sides now, whining if they moved away from him, and sniffling sadly. Boss kept fiddling with a radio, tuning in to some secret military thing he only knew about. All Red could hear was numbers being repeated, so he wasn’t sure what it was about. Nightmare had managed to get Cross to sit, although he looked on edge as well.

Stretch was chewing on a sucker, rolling it between his teeth with a rough sigh. “So. Never thought it’d be uh, boring…”

Dream laughed a little nervously where his legs were tossed up into Nightmare’s lap. “We could...play cards…?” he looked between them, looking a bit hopeful.

Stretch shrugged, pulling out a deck from his hoodie pocket. “Sure. You know Poker?”

Enough to beat Stretch, frighteningly enough.

Dream had a streak of weirdly good luck, but Stretch couldn’t deny it was...at least a little fun. Easy to get their minds off things. 

Boss huffed, staring at the radio. “IT’LL BE AWHILE. NO ONE’S SURE HOW THE SURFACE LOOKS, AND EVERYTHING IS READING OFF THE CHARTS FOR RADIATION.”

Red nodded from where he had Minny tucked up close, rocking him slowly. “Yeah, figured. C’mon Boss, let’s try and get our minds off things, yeah?”

“YEAH…”

The latest they’d hear anything would be a week, a long week filled with building tempers and cabin fever and shot nerves, but for now, they watched the others play poker while Minny squirmed into Boss’ lap, pouting at him and patting his cheek.

\----------------------------------------

Horror had envisioned this moment in different ways. Veg’s office, all pristine and clean and maybe quick. In the forest, lost, ending up with a baby and no way to find anyone (okay that was more of a nightmare but if he was honest, the forest was a calming place for him, where else would he have his baby?). Hell, he even dreamed he once had the baby in bed while asleep and freaked out tossing the blankets around only to find Cujo on his and Crop’s legs.

So you know, giving birth in a shelter didn’t quite stack up to the many methods he had in mind.

Thankfully they still had warm running water, or else they would have had to wait on it and Horror felt that the kiddo was NOT waiting on ANYTHING at this moment. Veg went into doctor mode, immediately sanctioning everyone to various positions. They had to get Horror to walk around slowly, as he still wasn’t quite ready to welcome the baby into the world, but Veg didn’t take his cursing and snapping to heart.

Sugar helped, chattering away about names and fonts as he held onto Horror’s arm. Horror grunted in response, nodding slowly before stopping. “Nope, no more, gotta stop.”

Crop gave him a nervous look, looking at Veg who nodded, dragging the blanket/pillow combo over to the empty corner. “THAT’S FINE, WE’LL HAVE A LOOK, JUST LAY DOWN.”

Slowly Horror managed to be propped up on the pile, sighing as his back relaxed into it. Man, why couldn’t he just sleep through it like he imagined? That would’ve been nice.

Undyne showed up with the tub of hot water and Alphys held up some towels, which Veg then shooed from the room (for Horror’s sake, they’d seen both animal and human births but Horror’s patience was a thin edge at the moment).

Veg sighed, nodding before he sat up, clapping his hands. “OKAY, LET’S GET THIS BABY OUT! READY?”

“Not really,” Horror grumbled, wincing as he squeezed Crop’s hand. Crop chuckled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Ya got this, honey~”

“You get the next one,” he hissed out, crumpling over with a groan as Crop flushed, laughing nervously.

Veg just shook his head, smiling as he patted Horror’s knee. “CONCENTRATE, DEAR BROTHER-IN-LAW! DEEP BREATHS NOW!”

“I _am_ breathing,” he hissed out, panting sharply. Sugar laughed nervously, hovering behind him as he tried to be supportive.

“Y-YOU CAN DO IT, BROTHER!”

Horror would say something, but he was a bit preoccupied for now.

The radio in the room with Undyne and Alphys flickered, a different voice coming over the line speaking of devastation and ruins and radiation, while Alphys and Undyne spoke excitedly about the new life appearing.

It really didn’t take too long, which surprised Undyne. “The first ‘uns usually take a good hunk’a’time,” she mumbled, peeking around Sugar. Horror had been sequestered to one of the beds once he could be moved, looking exhausted as he held the newborn who was quietly dozing now after all the excitement.

Horror snorted softly, leaning into Crop’s arm around him. “Nah, he was eager ta get out,” he mumbled, nuzzling up as Crop kept his eyes on the infant, nearly tearing up himself.

Alphys giggled, covering her mouth with a smile. “Wh-What’s his name then?”

“Champollion,” Crop mumbled, reaching a hand over and gently rubbing a finger over the baby’s cheek. “Here, watch.”

The baby sucked in a breath and Horror grumbled. “Yer takin’ him if he cries.” The baby shifted, pretty light brown eye pips blinking awake. He yawned slowly, a hand reaching for the finger near him then he made an ‘aaahhh’ noise.

The letters were odd, missing pieces to them, and the font looked like a stuttering fax machine. Crop smiled dopily. “Ain’t he perfect?”

“Yeah, too small ta toss around though,” Undyne joked.

And that’s how Champollion entered the world, after it came to a harsh end, leaving the survivors to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't, just could not, let Boss and Stretch go
> 
> Soon their love will BLOOM
> 
> Eventually
> 
> Right now things are a bit *sideways*
> 
> also my fave girls are in, aaayyyyyy.


	3. The World Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week. The army says to come on out. What will they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you can guess where the coordinates lead you get. Uh. A cookie! Because I can't draw lmao. I'd say you can suggest a chapter but let's be real, if the idea's cool I'll accept any suggestions XD

Their new schedule was...interesting, compared to what their old ones were.

Boss’ used to be get up, go to work, do your duties, call his brother, go to bed.

Red and Blue of course had to shift theirs around their baby, sometimes Blue was gone all night leaving Red to be the one to answer cries, other times Blue would ‘force’ Red to stay in bed so he could care for Minny (they would playfully argue over who got to cuddle the baby more, especially since the whole ‘working overnight’ was a pretty new thing for them). 

Westminster’s schedule was wake at 6, carefully offer solid foods, watch him yeet said foods across the kitchen, sigh and give in and feed him in the rocker (he was Red’s baby!!! so?!?!), nap, bath at 11, playtime until 3, snacks or a full meal depending. Sleep time was always at 8, to which he would wake them up around 1 in the morning either hungry (Blue would give him little animal crackers and juice while Red would just breastfeed in the rocker again) or just lonely. Then rinse, repeat.

To those not used to living with a baby, this was...a new development.

The three neighbors tried to offer some help, but Cross didn’t know how to hold him ‘just right’ to rock him, Nightmare fell asleep in the chair while Minny played around tugging on his face, and Dream burst into tears with him as he cried.

They tried, at least.

So yeah it was a long, almost awful week, before the radio started up again. Boss and Stretch were near it, Dream had sequestered himself off with Cross as any time Minny started to sniffle, Dream would tear up and it would just be a cycle. Nightmare was helping Blue wash clothes in the manual washer, his tentacles were great help while Blue shifted clothes in and out.

Red had Minny on his hip, tiredly walking around the room again. The baby was usually entertained through the day with various things, so being here in this small room, with only a few toys and his parents, well, the baby was growing bored. And because he was bored, he was hungry, but not hungry, so he was confused and angry about it. With that, Red had to just walk around with him, getting fussed at by an overtired and unenthused toddler.

The radio crackled to life and Boss leaned in intently, staring at it as the man started to repeat odd numbers.

“28.3824072,-81.5617078....28.3824072,-81.5617078...if anyone hears this, 28.3824072,-81.5617078. Only leave your shelter if you are able to, wear a mask and suit in order to keep yourself free of radiation.”

Stretch frowned, his head being held up sleepily on his hand. “What’s that mean?”

Boss scowled. “THEY’RE COORDINATES. WHICH ISN’T REALLY TOO FAR FROM US, BUT I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHY THEY WANT PEOPLE TO MEET THERE.”

Red sighed, shifting Minny to his other hip as Minny tried to stick his hand in Red’s eye socket. “Is it an army thing maybe?”

“MAYBE…” Boss stood up with a huff. “ALRIGHT, WELL, ORDERS ARE ORDERS. HOPEFULLY THEY’RE WANTING TO DRAW UP A PLAN OF SOME KIND OR MAYBE EVEN GIVE OUT SUPPLIES.”

Stretch plopped his hands on his thighs, forcing himself up. “Cool, let’s roll.”

Boss gave him a surprised look. “WHAT?”

“What? You’re not going out in that nutty world alone, dude.” Stretch snorted. Red nodded.

“I agree! It could be fake or, or something! We should go too.”

Boss scoffed. “ABSOLUTELY NOT. YOU’RE NOT JUST PREGNANT, WESTMINSTER STILL RELIES ON YOUR MAGIC. THERE’S NO TELLING IF IT’S EVEN SAFE WITH A SUIT OUT.”

Red huffed, rolling his eyes. “Fine...just...hurry back? Please?”

Stretch gave a thumbs up with a lazy grin. “Hey hey, I’m nothing if not Sonic.”

From Blue’s stare from the kitchen, they all knew what he was thinking: ‘YEAH, RIGHT.’

\------------

A week in bed with nothing to do except maybe take a bath, eat a little, or walk/pace around the room was leaving Horror...antsy, in a way. If he was honest, it felt nice from the usual bustle of their every day chores, plus it gave him-and Crop-time to bond with their newborn. Champollion, nicknamed ‘Polli’ by Sugar, was a pretty easy going baby. The only issue was when he was hungry, and when he was hungry, he was _STARVING_. The moment he’d suck in a breath, he’d be plopped into Horror’s arms in an instant.

Champollion had no reservations about telling when he was hungry. It made Horror chuckle how Undyne and Alphys would scramble when he’d start to squall. 

Horror’s hips and his stomach felt so much better resting around than forcing himself up to do the usual chore (which he so would have, and they all knew it). All the farm animals had been corralled to their own room, and were quite curious about the new addition. Cujo was the one they were hesitant about, as he was a rascally dog with an abundance of energy. But, when Polli was laid down for a nap, Cujo would shuffle up close to the bed, his big head laid on the baby’s side, watching him with wide dark eyes.

The baby was just as curious about Cujo, watching him back and waving a hand at him. The dog would happily lick the little hand, tail wagging away and following whoever had him at the moment around the shelter.

The simple cell phones they had were enough to take photos of the absolute cutest moments.

But as it were, they were getting antsy. Undyne was usually the one out building things or Alphys was tinkering...suffice it to say, they were eager to get out and see what remained of their world.

The radio man rattled off numbers, but all they heard was that it was safe(ish) to leave the shelter.

Horror grumbled as Crop helped him into the slick suit that they had bought (or been suckered into, in his opinion. It looked too much like a beekeeper suit for him to really expect it to keep them safe from ‘radiation’.) “It’s hot.”

“Sorry, hon,” Crop kissed his cheek, smiling at Polli as he made a noise. “It ain’t a tank top, fer sure. But don’t want ya and Polli ta get sick, yeah?”

Horror sighed dramatically, but let Crop zip him up inside it. The baby was tucked into a sling against his chest, after they made sure he had enough room to breathe. He fussed a bit but settled down when Horror wiggled a hand inside to cup his head gently.

Crop grinned. “Too bad I can’t kiss ya like that. I would.” Horror snorted, rolling his eyes and leaning in, pecking a kiss through the barrier at Crop.

“Like that?”

“Yeah~” Crop grinned, winking, then heading to get into his own suit, after making sure everyone had theirs as well (Alphys had some kind of ‘nanotechno’ suit she made, he really didn’t get it).

With that...they stepped into the outside world for the first time in a week.

\-----------

Boss grunted as he shut the door behind him. It would be him, Stretch, and the threesome as well. It was less wondering what it was like outside...and more getting out in general. Red and Blue couldn’t fault them, and the less energy around, the easier it would be to calm Minny down.

Dream breathed out a sigh, looking around. “Wowzers…”

True destruction.

Red and Blue’s home, once a tall pretty little house that stretched towards the sky, was trashed. The roof was missing, and it was obvious the attic was gone. The little toys in the backyard, the swingset that Blue had bought way too ahead of time, the rocking bench Red bought to watch the stars with Minny, were all in various tossed around stages. Some toys were missing, the swingset was perched on the fence between theirs and the three’s home, and the rocking bench was...melted.

How disappointing.

The trees leaned down like it was fall and time for them to lose their leaves. Red’s carefully decorated gnome garden-and Blue’s actual garden-was just a hole in the ground now.

Boss grunted, starting off to go through the screen door. “WE NEED TO GET A TRUCK THAT SURVIVED...AND MAYBE FIND THINGS THAT SURVIVED AS WELL.”

Stretch nodded, looking around as Dream piped up. “We’ll go to ours and dig around, see what we can get.”

“OKAY, MEET BACK IN...30, I SUPPOSE, IF THE CLOCKS ARE STILL WORKING.”

Nightmare nodded, grimacing at the wilting plant in Red’s window. The window was blasted to smithereens, and the plant had burn marks. “Right…”

With that, they split up.

Stretch scrounged around the kitchen for anything sentimental or useful. He found a couple can openers-”Geeze bro, what the fuck...there’s like twelve here…”-a little clay handprint made by Minny, several canned foods that didn’t make it to the shelter or were for them to eat at home, baby food...he debated getting the high chair but honestly with the amount of hands they had, it shouldn’t be hard to feed the baby. 

Besides, it was probably riddled with germs of some kind now.

He took down several colored pages Minny made with Red’s help, chuckling. “Cute…oh shit, wait…” He headed out, Boss had headed upstairs to gather what he could, and grimaced at the sight of the living room.

It wasn’t so bad, but the TV screen had exploded outward, littering the couch in glass. He stepped over the carpeting slowly, leaning under the TV. “Ah, sweet…” The baby scrapbook, while covered in strange dust and glass, was thankfully unharmed. He was pretty sure Red would’ve had a meltdown if it was ruined.

He tucked it into his hoodie, then started going around the room to see what he could find.

Upstairs, Boss barely touched the nursery door and it fell down, splinters scattering. He sighed. “UGH…” Great. The door that Red and he had painstakingly painted over the course of his pregnancy...it had flowers and Minny’s name written in perfect font.

What a waste…

He shook his head. No time for that. Instead, he stepped into the room that was now missing its roof. There were several photo frames that he grabbed without looking, picked up the small kid rocking chair that had been in their family for years, and debated a few other little things. Did Red really need that pillow? No, they had part of a nursery set up, it should be okay…

He put the items down outside in the hall, hesitantly entering his brother and brother-in-law’s bedroom. You know, one of the last places he wanted to enter. (Memories of entering his brother’s room without knocking only to find a certain someone had slept over made him shudder. Yeah. Not the best idea.)

The roof was also gone here, leaving the bed dusted and still against the wall. In a weird way, it made him choke up, as if they had been swept away without a moment’s notice. He cleared his throat, shaking his head. No time for that.

He managed to find more clothes for them they forgot, a few picture books Red kept close (he ignored his burning face when he realized one was all about his prom. Red, the sentimental jerk…), Blue’s academy diploma...he opened a drawer, then quickly slammed it shut. Nope, nope, not touching that, nope.

It felt odd that this was all that made up their lives. Photos, a chair, some clothes...it felt like he was missing something big, but he wasn’t sure what.

\-----------

Their home was horribly ruined. They had a simple one floor home, pretty, looked like something one made out of gingerbread. But now there was a gouge in their roof, beams jutting through the walls and the living room. Dream frowned, leaning down and picking up a scattered book from the couch, sighing. “I didn’t expect it to be so...much.”

Cross was digging in a chest near the front of their door, nodding. The chest was their emergency one they had made up years ago. Inside, it contained an extra set of clothes for them all, snack bars (which one or two were ripped and he carelessly tossed behind him), and notebooks on their health records. “Yeah it’s...I dunno, movies make it seem so much louder.”

Dream shrugged, coming over and leaning over Cross’ shoulder, tucking his chin into Cross’ neck. “Find anything?”

Cross shifted his hand up, lacing their fingers together to squeeze when Dream offered his hand. “Several clothes, it’s good at least. We could use the chest I guess.”

“Yeah, we’ll drag it out,” Nightmare appeared, holding a folded up blanket under his arm with a scowl, the other holding another book. “Geeze. This place, huh?” He sighed. “Anything else you guys want?”

Dream shook his head, hugging onto Cross tightly. “No. I mean. Other than pictures, I guess. But it’s odd, isn’t it? Having to dig to find what we wanna keep, and just...not needing anything.” 

Cross nodded, leaning back to kiss Dream’s hand. “Just each other.”

Nightmare snorted. “Don’t be cheesy.” He sighed, rubbing his own cheek. “Yeah. I get that. Let’s go before Boss drags us out.”

Dream had always imagined that the day they would ever have to give up their home, it would be to move in to a larger one, to accompany their growing family should it happen. Not in a mass of destruction and sadness.

A beam creaked, and Nightmare quickly ushered them out. It was no longer safe.

\----------

The farm was a wasteland.

Alphys and Undyne had opted to go with Veg into town and scout out the potential destruction. Sugar stayed with them to go and have a look on how things were. 

All the crops were fried. Everything they were working towards this season was gone, which honestly wouldn’t hurt too bad-they had a great community and several backups of course-but it hurt Horror’s soul to see it, and Crop’s expression of course.

The barn’s roof was gone, all the windows shattered out. The hay was burned up so they had nothing left except the feed which looked...well it wasn’t good. Burned to a crisp, as it were.

They had left a basket of eggs out on their way to the shelter. The bomb had blasted the basket across the farm, the eggs had bubbled and were scrambled. Appealing, but disgusting all the same.

Their home...the chimney had fallen over, bricks still plunking down every so often, the windows shattered...but standing.

Crop sighed softly. “Let’s go on in, I guess.”

Horror squeezed his arm, his other hand holding Polli up close as they headed to the destroyed home.

The electricity had been cut off, so everything refrigerated was rotted. Crop tossed it in the compost bin while Sugar paced around the living room, gathering up what was good and tossing the bad or useless.

Horror shuffled to their bedroom, peeking down at Champollion. “You doin’ alright, baby?”

The baby blinked, then cooed at him. He smiled, twisting in the suit to lean and kiss the tiny head. Good. Good.

Their bedroom was...filthy, the dust had invaded every nook and cranny. He used his one empty arm to gather up clothes, taking a moment to sit on their bed.

Their bed. Where he and Crop laid at night, whispering softly to one another, dreaming dreams together and lighting up the stars...the same bed where he discovered he was pregnant, where Crop had pinned him down and kissed him and proposed to him...the bed where Sugar had to stay for a while after snapping his leg, where the brothers spent time hugging or eating lunch that Veg had brought.

Stars above, he missed this bed.

But he wasn’t sure that whatever this ‘radiation’ thing was didn’t hurt it. He wondered if they could wash it, or make it better, to take down into the shelter until things were clear…

He shifted, then leaned a bit to dig into the bedside table. His hat laid flat, with its pretty green ribbon that he would often tie down, to protect his hole. He hadn’t done that lately, too much going on with the baby to really concentrate on his own needs, but now...he pushed the hat up a little, smoothing it over the protective layer of the suit over his head, tying it down with a ribbon. He smiled down at Polli.

“Watcha think, baby? Mama look pretty?”

Polli opened his mouth, then tugged at Horror’s shirt with a whimper. Horror chuckled. “I see how it is, ya squirt. Hang on.” He shifted, adjusting his shirt and Champollion, and the baby eagerly latched on to feed. He sighed, swinging one leg lightly. 

This wasn’t exactly how he envisioned their new life. Maybe a rocking chair, out on the porch, smelling the fireplace…

Crop appeared, melting a little now that he saw Horror and their baby was okay. “Hey, hon.”

“Hey. Find much?”

Crop took a few steps over, wrapping his arm around Horror and pressing their cheeks together, not really able to see Polli very well like this. “Mm. A few things, ta be sure. Ya look mighty beautiful, darlin’~”

Horror blushed, elbowing his husband with a scoff. “I was askin’ Polli, not ya, yer biased, ya goof.”

Crop snickered, squeezing his arm around Horror lightly. “Well, I did marry ya, so I suppose yer right.” He nuzzled up, pressing a kiss between the layers. “Love ya.”

Horror snorted, rolling his eyes. “Love ya too.” 

They sat in the silence for a moment, Champollion making little snuffling noises, his little eye lights fading in and out with sleep, his little hand gripping Horror’s finger. Eventually, the baby succumbed to sleep, and Horror let out a few tears for the life they had planned and lost, and the uncertainty of the one ahead of them. Crop hugged him tightly, and they wept in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending kinda came outta nowhere =) whoopsies.
> 
> I'm trying to expand on my describing skills, this came out at a whopping 3k words! how'd ya like it? I liked it. XD


	4. Food Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partitioning food is hard when you don't have a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exhaustion is a cock block pass it on

“First thing’s first!” Undyne proclaimed, a finger in the air before she pointed it roughly on the list they were making. “We need ta make sure Horror’s got food!”

Alphys and Veg nodded while Horror sputtered from the rocking chair on the porch. “Wh-Wha’, why me?”

Sugar squeaked, holding Henrietta as she clucked at him from under his suit. “BECAUSE, BROTHER! ...UM...WHY, UNDYNE?”

“DUH!” Undyne yelled, pointing at Horror with a squint. “Ya just had a baby, doofus! Polli relies on ya an’ we can’t let baby bones down!”

Horror flushed, he never did like attention on him, jumping when Crop touched his shoulder. “She’s right, darlin’, baby needs ya and yer still puttin’ out fer two so.”

Horror sighed, adjusting said baby in his arms. They WERE right, Polli still relied on Horror’s magic, maybe not to as great a deal when he was pregnant, but it would be quite a few months before Horror could even THINK about having magical reserves. “Yeah I guess…”

Polli sniffled in his arms, little brown eye lights peeking out as he stared up at them, making small ‘ah!’s at them. Undyne nodded. “ ‘zactly! So! We gotta keep a stock an’ sanction out extras fer ya!” Horror flushed brighter, he was usually the one who made goaded Sugar into eating a little more of this or that. It felt weird for them having to goad HIM into eating more. He nodded.

“Fine fine. What else did ya find in town?”

They had found some food and stockpiled it, some of Veg’s supplies remained safe but his clinic was mangled to bits. Ol’ Gerson was on his rocker outside his house, a strange burn on his arm, but he yelled something about ‘born here and DIE here!’ so they let him be (after Veg convinced him to let him wrap his arm, the old stubborn mule).

Grillby had no fear, as he was a fire elemental, so he merely molded with a fireplace for a while until things stopped rocking. His restaurant was the only thing still standing-elemental magic in play, probably-so people were flocking to him for shelter or food.

Of course, neighborly being that he was, he couldn’t say no to his friends and family, so they too were busy divvying up resources until they could see how things were panning out with supplies. Grillby did give them a box of canned items, and told them to come back if need be. He included seed packets now that their crops were burned up, and apologized to Crop about his loss in the farm.

The only time he’d had a big loss like that was the time with the mosquitos and the malaria scare, where he had to make some tough decisions on what to spray pesticide on and what to keep natural. Sadly, the ones he decided to spray shriveled up immediately, and he lost half his crops as they were closest to the slow river where the mosquitos often came from.

Thankfully that time had come and passed and he was allowed to grow without spritzing that stinky stuff around his farm again. Horror loathed it, he’d had to wear a mask for about a week after that!

But now they had more seeds to replant, and food to keep back while they waited on their food to grow. So. At least there was that.

The radio on the porch rail crackled to life as Horror dragged his arm inside his suit, switching Polli to the other side as he started to whine hungrily.

“Anyone listening? Anyone?” the voice called out. “The army…” Crackling noises, then more words. Horror frowned as he set Polli up for his meal and looked over at the group.

“What’s that about?”

Undyne grunted, crossing her arms. “Sounds like co-ordinates. Mighty far from us but if’n they got supplies…

“W-Would be worth it,” Alphys finished as they turned to stare at Crop’s old pick up. Rusted at the edges, dark blue, the door didn’t shut all the way, and boxes from his latest delivery to the town over from last time.

They agreed, a trek to wherever this place was would benefit them all more than sitting around here.

After all, according to their list, they only had a month’s worth of food, maybe two if they really stretched it.

Crop looked over where Horror sat, rocking their baby on the porch, smiling down at him as he sleepily cuddled up to his chest.

No, they needed all they could get to get them through until things started getting back to normal.

\------------

Red sighed as he laid back on the couch, shutting his eyes. Westminster really did not like staying inside, crying about wanting to go out or pedal his little bike...but Red got him to take a nap for now. They’d really have to find something for the tot to do or he was going to go out of his mind with boredom.

Red, not the baby.

Red peeked an eye open as someone-Blue-climbed on top of him and cuddled up, grinning slyly as he kissed up Red’s neck. “What are ya doing, ya goof?”

“WE’RE ALL ALOOOONE~” Blue whispered, snickering as his hand squirmed up, tugging on a button of Red’s shirt. Red snorted, dipping to kiss Blue’s head.

“No we ain’t, baby’s still here.”

“BUT HE’S ASLEEEEEP~”

“So? What’s got ya into a mood?” He chuckled as Blue pouted.

“I JUST LOVE YOU?” Red raised an eye ridge and Blue cracked a grin. “OKAY, MAYBE I’M GETTING A LITTLE CABIN FEVER TOO. PLUS EVERYONE AROUND MEANT WE CAN’T EVEN CUDDLE!!”

“Awww, ya sap.” Red tugged him up, kissing him with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Blue. “But I’m not real in the mood right now, sorry.”

Blue smiled, cupping Red’s cheek and kissing him softly. “IT’S OKAY, I DID REALLY WANNA CUDDLE YOU THOUGH.”

“Cuddles sound nice~”

They had to adjust a bit so Blue wasn’t squishing their other baby between them but he managed to wrap his arms around Red’s belly, head resting atop it with a goofy look on his face. Red relaxed back on the couch, sighing softly. Normally Westminster would attach on like a little monkey, and it was comforting as well, but this was nice too...really nice.

Nice until he heard whining from the other room, but hey, dragging their tot into a cuddle pile wasn’t the worst thing in the world (until said tot wanted ‘down down!’ and toddle around with a squeal).

\------

They’d found a truck, one of the neighbors’ that rattled to life with the key in the ignition. Boss...did not want to think about what happened to them, considering they found the key in the lock of the truck.

And a pile of ash on the concrete.

No, not thinking about it at all.

They loaded up and Cross and Nightmare took up position besides Dream in the back of the truck so none of them would fly out while Stretch took front with Boss. He was the most likely to know what would annoy Boss and keep him awake as it were.

They didn’t say anything for a while, although Stretch scoffed when Boss rattled to a stop at a stoplight. “I really don’t expect nobody to arrest us if ya run it, Edge lord.”

Boss grunted, his gloves creaking as he squeezed the wheel, then relaxed. Stretch was right. What would they even do? Give him a fucking ticket? He flicked on the turn signal, and went around a half-melted car in the middle of the road. “RIGHT…”

Stretch whistled, grabbing a cassette from the dash to fiddle with. “Sooo...how’s been life?”

“VAGUE YET INTRIGUING.”

Stretch snorted. “A talker if ya ever were one, huh?” He sighed. “So. Whatcha think we’ll find there?”

Boss shrugged. “HOPEFULLY SUPPLIES HANDOUTS, BUT IT COULD BE ORDERS TO HUNKER DOWN WHICH WOULD BE EASILY SENT THROUGH THE RADIO, IN MY OPINION.”

“Could’ve been an email.”

Boss shot him a strange look and Stretch shrugged, rolling the window down and leaning out a bit, elbow peeking out as he relaxed.

If he tried, really hard, he could pretend it was the night of prom, them sneaking out of their respective homes, Boss ripping down the highway with the truck and both of them laughing wildly and loudly-

And then their friendship shattering after a drunken kiss.

Then Boss ran off to the army and…

Well.

Their brothers thought they knew everything, but they forgot how secretive teens could be.

It was too bad, Stretch thought as he snuck a look over at Boss. He wasn’t sure why Boss ran off from the kiss like he did, but sadly Stretch wasn’t a fighter, and that may have been the nail in the coffin for Boss.

One left behind, one assuming he was let go.

What a pair they were.

\------

“What do you think they’re talking about in there?” Cross asked, his head against the glass of the back window as they bumped along.

Dream fiddled with a rubiks cube he’d found, smiling. “Oh I do hope they’re opening up! Red says they’ve always danced around one another, maybe they’ll finally get together!”

Nightmare snorted, his head on Dream’s shoulder, several tentacles wrapped around the two. “No time better to do it, I suppose. End of the world and what not.”

The other two nodded, before lapsing into silence, content with riding along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you are fishing in a pond with three others. You are different amounts of space from one another, and you all have different rods. Your bobbers do their dances and they are different lengths away from you.
> 
> Inevitably, and without warning, all your lines will soon entangle, causing you to come together to untangle them and go about your fishing.
> 
> This, my friends, is called...
> 
> Bad fishing.


	5. Convergance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families make their way to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Disney World? Because
> 
> ....reasons
> 
> mostly bc it's the biggest place and I am CERTAIN that there's GOTTA be a shelter under it. Right???

“I really wished ya had stayed back.”

Horror glared at Crop from under the plastic of the mask, adjusting his hold on Polli as they sat in the back of the truck. “You know I wouldn't have done well.” He'd worry, then he'd worry about worrying, and then he'd be so stressed it wouldn't be good for the baby.

Crop sighed, his arm around Horror as he nodded. “Yeah. I know.” Horror's 'arms' were deflated as he had pulled them inside the suit to take care of the baby, not like he needed to use them right now anyway. They were both used to riding in the bed of the truck, a few times heading out to have a picnic in the back of it, and several times they found that the fussy Champollion would settle when Horror laid out in the back, bumping along on the dirt roads.

(Plus, they had to have someone hold onto the crops, just in case he hit a bump and caused it to jump a little too high.)

Polli, for his credit, certainly seemed content with things. They laid close to Horror's chest, snoring softly, each bump along the way swaying them and making them sigh happily. What a silly baby. Horror quirked a grin, then nudged Crop lightly. “ 'sides, if something happened with him, I'll need ya ta calm me down.”

Crop chuckled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Horror's cheek as best he could. “Ain't nothin' gonna happen, 'cept maybe baby spit up.”

“Ew,” Horror made a face. “See? I'd have thought he was dyin'. Ya gotta tell me ta chill.”

“Mm-hmm,” he nodded, hugging up to Horror tightly. Undyne was the one driving, and she wasn't quite as slow as he was, but she was still an excellent driver. He could hear Sugar and Alphys try and get her to slow down, while Veg was back here with them...

Except he was also deep asleep, snoring away, his head lolling with each bump. He, too, had been the kind of baby who adored rides and would nap deeply when their father went to town, quickly awakening once they stopped. Horror found it highly amusing, as he could see where Polli got it from. He sighed, clunking his head on Crop's shoulder. “Undyne probably thinks they'll give us more if they see the baby.”

Crop shrugged one shoulder, tucking Horror in close and nudging Veg's leg a bit so he wasn't cramped. “Dun think it'll matter. Rations is rations, but, hopefully they'll give us seeds. I c'n still grow.”

Horror smiled, pressing a kiss to Crop's cheek. “My brave farmer~”

Crop blushed, grinning as he scratched his cheek, the truck bumping along a once-busy interstate with cars either scorched or melted on the sides.

~~

Red lifted his arms up above his head, taking in a long breath, his legs crossed under him. He had switched into a tank top and shorts to do his yoga today. He leaned his arms back slowly, popping the joints, then swung them down so he could arch his back back.

A giggle made him crack an eye open, and tiny hands papped his face. “Hello, Minny.”

“Maaaama!” Westminster cooed, gearing around in a little walker they had dragged inside beforehand. It wasn't like his large light up one, with all the baubles and noises, but a smaller blue one that didn't take up as much room. This way they didn't have to worry about him face-planting on the concrete floor. Now, Minny had decided to come and investigate what his mama was doing, papping his cheeks eagerly. “Whaaaa???”

Red chuckled, kissing one hand as he tilted his head back. “I'm doing yoga, remember, baby?”

“Oooohhh,” the toddler babbled, bouncing in the walker as Red stretched, lifting himself back up to sit up, turning to him with a grin.

“Bugbear, did you get a snack?”

“Yum yum!” Minny held up a sippy cup in his hand, clanking it against his tray. It had drops of apple juice inside, obviously the reason for the baby's wheeling and squealing.

“Good deal, baby.” Red hoisted himself up using the wall, even though he wasn't too far along, he could tell this baby was either going to be pretty big-not a big possibility, but it was there-or they were laying low in his pelvis, making his balance off whack. Not unsurprising, Westminster did that later in the pregnancy, but it threw him off-kilter for it to be so early.

For now, he grabbed the back of the walker, slowly turning Minny the other way. “Aaaaand go!” Minny squealed, taking off at the speed of light now that he was pointed the right direction. Red smiled, turning to head off towards the kitchen now that he felt better in his shoulders.

Blue was busy cooking a simple soup, something they could freeze and even let Minny chew on when he decided that every other thing wasn't good anymore. Red sidled up beside him, pecking a kiss to his cheek. “Hey.”

“HEY!” Blue stirred the soup slowly, grinning at him. “HOW ARE YOU FEELING?”

“Good. Minny's off ripping up the town in his walker.” He chuckled, leaning back against the counter with a sigh. “Gave him apple juice?”

“MM. HE WANTED IT, AND I FIGURED WE COULD MAKE IT UP WITH YOUR MAGIC LATER ON.”

Red nodded, they had a good bit of it on hand in the freezer, and since no one else could (or should) drink it, it was all Minny's drink. But sometimes he got tired of it (or his magic was too full), so they'd trade out for apple juice or something. “That's fine.” He sighed, tilting his head back. “It's. Kind of boring, huh?”

“MM.” Blue mumbled, turning the heat on simmer before taking a towel and wiping his hands before slipping the lid on so it could stay heated. “WELL, LET'S SEE...WE FINISHED THE SERIES WE HAD...”

“We did...”

“HMM...” Blue tilted his head as they thought. “PERHAPS A BOARD GAME?”

“Minny would eat the pieces,” Red pointed out and Blue made a tutting noise.

“THAT'S TRUE.” They sat in thought for a moment, before Blue ducked out to go and grab their wayward child. Said toddler was making rounds in the living room, his feet never stopping until Blue picked him up, appearing in the kitchen again. “WE COULD TAKE THE OPPORTUNITY AND FINISH OFF THE MOVIES WE HAVE ON HAND?”

“Eh, sure, why not.” Red smiled as Minny reached out to him, and he kissed the little fingers. “Let's eat.”

~~

Boss knew the way this was going. He'd gone once, with Red and Blue, years ago when he had the opportunity, before they had started trying for a child.

Disney World.

The Amusement Park of Dreams.

Weirdly, it didn't surprise him to see half of Mickey Mouse's ears gone from the spinning globe, which was now snapped in half and dangling dangerously overhead.

The tollbooths that once held back lines of people now were...quiet. Empty. Sort of. He had to maneuver the truck between the lines of melted cars, rolling over dents and bumps in the road without a word.

The once glorious hotel was now missing half of its structure, all the windows shattered, sprinkling the ground or inside the castle itself. Vendor stalls that enticed parents to purchase before even going inside stood empty, one or two missing half their cart, umbrellas tilted over and fried.

Vaguely, Boss wondered what the cotton candy tasted like.

For now they followed along the road, slowing as they came across a military brigade. Two officers, both looking tired and haggard, just waved them in without a word. Stretch watched, frowning. “Ain't even gonna ask, are they?”

“IF YOU SURVIVED, I SUPPOSE THEY'RE GRATEFUL TO SEE YOU,” he said, and they went on in silence.

They were stopped, finally, by a man in a radiation suit with a Geiger counter. He approached the driver side door, nodding at Boss. “Sorry, checking everyone on the way in, sir.” He moved it in a weird motion, nodding at it when it clicked. “Alright-”

“Hey what's this all about?” Stretch interrupted, leaning over and nearly pushing Boss to the side, who sputtered at him butting in.

“Oh,” the guy said, hesitating before he lowered the counter. “Well. We're trying to...make a game plan of things.”

“GAME PLAN?” Boss narrowed his eye sockets, leaning out the window. “IN JUST THIS TOWN?”

The guy looked to the side, rubbing the back of his head. “Not a lot of people survived. The Secretary of Defense is the only one left who managed not to succumb to radiation poisoning.” He sighed. “We're trying to reach everyone, in the country, but...we're suspecting only a handful of people have survived, at most.”

“HMM.”

“Anyway, go on in,” he waved them on through. “We'll have supplies, what we can ration, and hopefully we'll have answers.”

Boss nodded slowly, and rolled the window up, watching as the shattered glass sprinkled to the ground. Instead, he just drove forward, mouth set in a grim frown.

Behind them, a junker of a truck pulled up and the man stopped them, approaching the window. “Sorry, gotta check everyone.”

“It's alright, PUNK! Say, what's happenin', then?”

The guy sighed. He couldn't say he was tired of repeating, but he was saddened by how few times he'd had to explain.

So, he went into the explanation, aware that more may not follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue are trying their best but once the outside-and internet, and television-is taken away, it really show what little you can do inside.
> 
> I mean I think we all have a leg up as we still have internet.
> 
> Eventually they'll burn through all the DVDs, but hopefully not before the others make it back >>


	6. Plans And More Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rations are dispersed and people go home(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember: I love you all UwU

Horror had to hand it to Undyne. She was right in thinking that they would feel compassionate towards seeing a baby in all the rubble. But he also felt guilty because that meant they were kind of using Polli in a manner. Right now they had been sequestered to an underground room, happily slipping out of the suits when they were allowed.

There was a tall skeleton who appeared to be in the know with some military things, and he was very kind, having gotten off a slightly ripped couch and offering it to Horror and the baby. Despite sitting so long in the truck, it always made his hips and legs ache, so the softness of the couch was like heaven. He adjusted Champollion up a bit, the awake baby blinking and making small coos at everyone who passed by. Crop settled against the arm of it, not willing to stray too far from his small family.

Besides Horror were two other skeletons, one in a pretty golden shirt and jacket, the other with an odd red scar under his socket and a black jacket. The golden skeleton smiled at him when he looked over. “Hi,” he whispered. “I’m Dream. This is Cross. Who’s the cuuutie?” he crooned at the baby, who blinked and wiggled his tiny hands.

Horror smiled, shifting the baby up a little. “Champollion. Er. Polli, for short.”

”D’aww,” Dream laughed, leaning back against Cross. “How old is he?”

”Week? Maybe a little older?” Horror traded a look with Crop, and they both shrugged. Time passed slowly where they lived, and it was easy to lose track of it. Dream gasped.

”So little! Poor thing. And you, of course! Not the best way to end a pregnancy…”

”Nah,” Horror shook his head. He liked this skeleton, he was nice and conversational, and a new change to the usual back and forth conversations that the little group had back home. “But, is what it is, I’m guessin’.”

“Still.” Dream shrugged up one shoulder, smiling as the baby waved his tiny hands faster as if trying to get his attention. Dream happily gave it, cooing at the baby as Horror stretched his legs out with a sigh.

Meanwhile, the others were busy discussing the plans they had to have now. Boss, the tall skeleton from before, leaned over a table with a large hand-drawn map. A few official-looking people in uniforms were around the table, one man in a suit and tie-the ends frayed and looking rumpled as if he had slept in it for...a while-taking a marker and making notes on the map. “We’ve lost contact here, here-”

“Not HERE!” The fish monster-Undyne, he’d come to know-pointed harshly at a spot he could only assume was their hometown. The man nodded, circling it, then making more Xs along the way.

“We’re cut off from the rest, however, I’ve been informed there may be survivors in other states, and they are being taken care of by their national guards.”

“HM.” Boss sighed, running a hand down his face as he stood up, arms crossed. “SO WHAT DOES THAT MEAN FOR US?”

“We all need to stay in touch.” He nodded a bird monster near him, who nodded back, opening a giant trunk full of radios. “These have an extension far greater than your normal Walmart toys. This way, we can know who needs supplies, who needs help, and who stays alive.”

Boss made a face but Undyne nodded. “A’righty then! How they work?”

The man took one up, clicking it to show her, and handing it out to them, plus more for their families. “For now, we’re going to load you up with supplies as best we can. Within a week, we’ll check in with everyone, if medical supplies are needed we’ll deliver. Radiation sickness is no joke,” he warned, and Boss noticed he ran his hand through the buzz-cut gray hair continuously as if a habit. “Especially considering the newborn out there, and the two children your section has.”

Boss nodded sharply. He was right. It was hard as it was on adults, the children wouldn’t-and couldn’t-understand what was going on. It was best to keep them as safe as possible.

The man, whose name was Kochiv based on the nameplate on his breast pocket, sighed. “I won’t sugar coat it. We’re in a bad position. We’re cut off from everyone, and if we’re not careful, death lies around the corner and it sure won’t discriminate. We’ve got some pills,” he nodded at a woman nearby, who hefted up a first aid kit, unlocking it. “For now, they’re only for emergency use. There’s paperwork on what radiation sickness looks like, and ways to measure it. Take ‘em home, and judge for yourselves. We’ll check back in a week.”

That was that. It was pretty straightforward with the army, it had always been in Boss’ opinion, sharp and to the point. He offered to help the others with bringing supplies to their truck. The skeleton with the baby reminded him of his brother, and he certainly wouldn’t make his brother lug giant suitcases around not too long after birth.

Stretch and Nightmare helped tie them in as the skeleton climbed in, settling in a little corner where he wouldn’t fly out, back inside the yellow suit. The baby was a happy little thing, and Boss couldn’t help but smile at hearing the curious cooing as he patted the skeleton’s shoulder. “BE SAFE, ALL OF YOU.”

The other cracked a smile, his arms inside as he cradled the small baby close. “You as well, ya hear? If ya get bored, hit us up, we could make up some games I’m sure.” 

Boss snorted, shaking his head as he headed off to suit up their truck. Yup, just like his brother, eager to cheer anyone up with a joke or a pun. 

Dream scrambled to pull in the suitcase, groaning as he laid out in the back. “I’m not complaining, I’m not, but what exactly is in here?”

“RATIONS,” Boss responded, taking up the bottom of the suitcase and helping push it in. “POSSIBLY CANNED ITEMS, POWDERED MILK, STUFF LIKE THAT. IT CAN GET HEAVY, BUT IT’S BETTER THAN BEING LIGHT.” Dream nodded, still frowning a bit, but they got in, preparing to leave the once Happiest Place on Earth behind them.

Stretch fiddled with the radio a bit, humming as he looked over at Boss. “You think he was telling the truth?”

“WHY WOULDN’T HE BE?”

Stretch shrugged. “It’s always in the movies. Big bad army man has a secret that could lead to everyone’s demise, ooooh,” he wiggled his fingers. Boss snorted as he turned around a small pile-up of cars they had seen on the way here.

“I’D SAY YOU WATCH TOO MANY MOVIES, BUT TRUTH CAN BE STRANGER THAN FICTION.” He sighed, shaking his head. “NO, I KNOW HE’S HIDING SOMETHING, BUT I DON’T BELIEVE IT WILL AFFECT US. IF IT DOES, I’LL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT.”

Stretch snickered. “Ya will, huh? Big bad wolf, heheh,” he leaned over, nudging Boss playfully, who’s mouth twitched as he elbowed back with a huff.

“SHUT UP. I GET FIRST BATH WHEN WE GET BACK.”

“I’ll fight ya for it!”

Cross was busy fiddling with the lock of one suitcase, Nightmare between him and Dream this time as he dozed. Dream giggled, grinning over at Cross. “They’re getting along so well in there!”

“Yeah,” Cross mumbled, sighing. “Too bad all this has gone on. Can’t get ‘em hitched, huh?”

Dream giggled harder, nearly wheezing with how much he was laughing.

~~

When Horror and Crop had met, they were so very different from each other. Crop had always lived in the country and tended to his farm. Horror lived in the city, a ball of anxiety whose work eventually wore him down to the point he couldn’t get up in the mornings without crying.

His brother forced him to go on a vacation, and man, was it the best choice ever. 

Horror had always had memory problems, thanks to an incident from his youth. But Crop...Crop was...sweet, and kind, and gentle. Even when Horror looked at him in confusion when Crop took their usual seat at the restaurant, he just calmly introduced himself once again with a smile and a wink, which is how it twanged a memory in Horror’s horrible mind.

Eventually, the thought of returning to that horrid 9 to 5 jobe without end in sight got to him, and he broke down, confessing to Crop that he’d like nothing more than to just stay like how they were, together, doing nearly nothing all the time.

So, you know, they got married.

It’s not like farming is ‘nothing’. It’s just a different kind of work that Horror blossomed under so much better than sitting under mountains of paperwork. He loved watering the crops, he loved playing with Cujo, and he loved Crop.

He had just forgotten how horrible people could be in times of crisis.

He assumed, sleepily, that the noise was the other people’s vehicle, that they had crossed paths on their way home. He nuzzled up to Crop, his arms around Polli who slept softly on. A quick jerk of the wheel had him falling onto Crop’s lap with a grunt as Undyne stuck her head out the window and started shrieking at their highway adversary. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-”

Another slam against the side of their truck-he could see it now, and it looked like a monster with razor wire and some horrible chugging from its exhaust pipe-had them skidding across the end of the highway. They were so close to the edge where their exit lay, had they went even an inch they would have been in their county.

He looked up at Crop as he tried to sit up, Polli starting to fuss angrily at the sudden noises. “What’s going on?”

“I dunno,” Crop grabbed him close, both of them flinching as the truck bounced against the guardrail, Veg scrambling to grab and hold onto the rail of the truck in confusion. The black truck revved up from where it had slid to a stop in the middle of the highway, no cops to pull them over for crossing the yellow line.

Wait.

Wait they were against the guard rail...that meant…

The truck itself had stalled, Undyne cursing up a storm as she tried to rev it. “C’mon c’mon, Crop your DAMNED TRUCK-”

The black truck revved harder, and shot off for them, Horror flinching and hiding against Crop who held him tight. “Hold on!” he yelled as the monster truck slammed into them, the truck unable to keep its place in the universe as it finally tore the guardrail to pieces, a shriek of metal only being covered by the shrieking of the infant as the truck started to topple over, crashing through a large tree.

When Horror awoke to find himself on the rocky outcropping of the river below them, unharmed except for his arm which he was reasonably sure was broken, and Champollion crying up a storm but seeming otherwise unharmed, he was pretty sure his luck was spent entirely on that one event.

He took a breath, then another, Polli crying even louder as he slowly sat up. He could feel a cut in his suit but that was the last thing on his mind. “Shhh, shhh, darling,” he mumbled, his bad eye flickering and giving him a pure migraine. Hah, maybe the hole got bigger. Veg would grumble about that.

He stared ahead at the wreckage of the truck, laying on its side. The truck did all it could over the years, and he mourned the loss of it...but...where was everyone?

Even if they had...well he didn’t want to think it, but even if so, their dust would be around here...but nothing. Nothing at all. He hissed as he got up, his knee wrenched out of position as he limped over to the truck cautiously. 

All the suitcases were gone. He felt a little disappointed but he was still in shock, you know? He didn’t know what to feel. Or how to feel.

Polli squalled louder and he realized he’d been standing there for a while. He hesitated, hissing as his broke arm had to be moved, but he managed to bring the baby against his chest, letting him relax against Horror’s thrumming magic. He could tell the baby had only been afraid and had escaped injury. That was good.

But where the hell was everyone else?

He paused, slowly turning around as he heard a snap of a twig. Behind him, a deer, who blinked at him then galloped away.

But that wasn’t the weird thing.

The tire tracks, fresh in the mud, speeding away from the bridge, was.

He blinked, then a determined look came over his face. “Hold on, baby,” he mumbled to Polli, using a sleeve to tighten his arm around his chest, his hand tucked under Polli to use his useless arm for something. “We’re gonna go save Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love! All the love! 
> 
> I do want you to know that my first idea was the reverse, but I'm pleased with how this kind of came out UwU


End file.
